Immortal Families
by Salazaria slytherin volturi
Summary: Harry will be dominate. Harry will be with Jasper Hale, Edward will be with Alice, Aro, Caius, and Marcus will be siblings and Salazar's and Salazaria's oldest children, Draco, Pansy, and Luna will be triplets and Charlie will be Willy's son. Salazar and Salazaria will be together with Lucifer. Albus will be the father of Willy, and Salazaria.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal Families**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, or Willy Wonka or the Characters for those three movies. So please don't sue me

Warnings: Harry is Voldemort's son, Salazar, and Voldemort are siblings, and Salazaria, and Willy are siblings. **Bold – Parsal tongue **~thinking~

Harry will be dominate.

Harry will be with Jasper Hale, Edward will be with Alice, Aro, Caius, and Marcus will be siblings and Salazar's and Salazaria's oldest children, Draco, Pansy, and Luna will be triplets and Charlie will be Willy's son. Salazar and Salazaria will be together with Lucifer. Albus will be the father of Willy, and Salazaria.

Chapter 1

With Harry

His pov

I hate pretending to not be Draco's, Pansy's, and Luna's cousin hopefully we will be able to leave England and see Uncle Willy and Cousin Charlie. Uncle Salazar has to pretend he hates me and Weasley and Granger call him the bat of the dungeons snape. Speak of the weasel and he shall appear. "Hey Harry can you believe snape gave me detention. I mean I did the homework he said it wasn't right the git" Ron said. "Ron did you check and make sure you spelled right you are not that good with spelling no offence" I told him. He needs to rely on himself to do his homework. "Well Hermione said it was ok to turn in and she said she will do my essay next time." After he said that I noticed my uncle Salazar (professor Snape) had come up "50 points from Gryffindor Weasley for not doing your own homework and having someone else do it." He drawled then left. "Way to go Ron" Hermione said as she came up to us.

Sorry if it's not good and if it's short I promise to try to make it better and longer

Salazaria slytherin volturi review please


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, or Willy Wonka thank you.

Please Review

Chapter 2

With Salazar

His pov

I laughed when I got back to my office the look on weasley's face when I walked up behind him I could tell that Harry was trying not to laugh his eyes show when he wants to laugh like his father. As I am thinking I hear my floo and know that Albus is calling so I go to my fireplace "hello Albus is there anything I can help you with you know this is dangerous considering everyone thinks I killed you." I drawled "Severus can you get Harry, Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Parkinson, and Mr. Malfoy and meet me in the forbidden Forrest to talk privately" " we will meet you there Albus" I said. As I walk to the slytherin common room I see Harry and Luna on their way to me "I see you found out I was looking for you Ms. Lovegood." "Yes professor snape" as we enter the common room I see Draco and Pansy sitting on the couch. "Draco, Ms. Parkinson come with me I wish to speak to you." "Yes professor Snape" they said together.

Draco's pov

As we enter the Forrest I see my mother a lot of people here in England think her name is Narcissa Anne Malfoy when really her name is Salazaria Celestia Slytherin Volturi. My father is Lucifer Abraxas Volturi, and my dad is Salazar Aaron Slytherin. My sisters are Luna Celeste Slytherin Volturi, and Pansy Alana Slytherin Volturi. My full name is Draconis Lucifer Slytherin Volturi. Any way as I said we saw my mother and as soon as she saw us she said " as you kids know everyone thinks Albus is dead which is why we have to meet in secret now come he, Lucifer, and Tom are waiting." We walk to a clearing where we were having our meeting. When we got there Uncle Tom pulled Harry to him into a hug. Harry said "it's good to see you to dad but shouldn't we start our meeting the sooner this war game is over the sooner we can leave I am having fun but it is getting a little bit boring."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the three movies or characters I own salazaria

Please Review

Chapter 3

Still Draco's pov

Uncle Tom said "you are right Harry and you kids get to decide where we move next which is what this meeting is about so where do you want to move?" the four of us looked at each other then back to the adults and said "Forks Washington cause it is small and no one in the wizarding world will expect us to move somewhere so small and rainy" mom looked a little sad but said "that is a good idea children ok meeting over behave yourselves as much as you can" we told her we would try to then we all laughed and said goodbye.

(Sorry if I keep switching pov's if you don't want me to keep switching let me know)

Luna's pov

Everyone thinks I am a weird girl who stares into space and makes up stuff. What they don't know is that I am actually Draco's and Pansy's twin sister I am the youngest so my older siblings are very protective of me but no one knows we are related so Harry sticks up for me along with Neville Longbottom. As we enter the castle we each split up and go to our common rooms Harry walks me to mine cause I get bullied a lot as we are walking Cho Chang comes up and says "hi Harry why are you walking with Loony Lovegood? She is a year younger then you are she is Loony" Harry said "Luna her name is Luna and she is my friend and I will walk with her and protect her from bullies like you." After Harry said that we left Cho in shock as we were walking away we hear our names "Harry, Luna wait up for me" e turn and see that it was Neville "hey Nev" we said. "Hey guys Harry do you know the password for the common room entrance the one I had for yesterday isn't the right one did it change?" Nev said so Harry said "yes I will tell you as soon as we drop off Lovely Luna at her common room" I giggled and blushed and said "HARRY really did you have to make me blush?" Harry smiled "yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own

Please review

Chapter 4

Neville's pov

People think I am clumsy and almost a squib but I am not ok I am clumsy but not as much as they think I am. I only have four friends and they are Fred and George Weasley, Harry, and Luna. Although I really like Luna but I am afraid to ask her out. As I am lost in thought I hear Harry talking to me and realize Luna is in her common room. "Nev I know you like Luna and I know she likes you I think you should ask her out oh and the password is family." He said I said "your right Harry I should but I can tell there is something you are not telling me will you ever tell me?" "Yes Nev I will tell you as soon as Voldemort is gone" he said "thank you Harry you are one of my only friends I don't want to lose our friendship" I said. Harry looked at me and said "you won't Neville not if I have anything to do or say about it"

With Willy

His pov

Hi my name is William Albus Wonka in England everyone thinks my dad's last name is Dumbledore but it's not its Wonka any way I own a chocolate factory well my sister owns it to but she is in England. I have opened it for 5 lucky children and my son Charlie won. After the the war in England my sister is gonna call me and tell me where we are moving since Charlie doesn't wanna tell me. As I am in my office Charlie comes in "dad I know you keep wondering where we are gonna move so I decided to tell you" he said "ok Charlie where are we moving to?" I asked him he said " we are moving to Forks Washington cause no one in the wizarding world will expect us to move somewhere so small and rainy." I looked at him and said "ok let me tell the oompa loompas and have them get everything packed so we can build a chocolate factory there and start all over Kay" Charlie said " ok dad." So we walked to the chief oompa loompa and asked him to call a meeting. He said "of course Mr. Wonka" I told him "don't call me Mr. Wonka call me Willy." He said "ok Willy." So he called a meeting and we told the oompa loompa's we were moving to Forks Washington and opening a chocolate factory there.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own

Please review

Chapter 5

In Forks Washington

No one's pov

Alice Cullen has just gotten a vision of people coming to Forks Washington and 2 of them are opening a Chocolate factory her boyfriend Edward said "who are they their faces are blurry" Alice said "I don't know but we should tell the family oh and Jasper's dominate mate is coming but I don't know his name yet they will be here next week." Edward called Carlisle and Esme and told them to call the family and tell them Alice had a vision that she wants to tell everyone. So Carlisle said "is everything ok Edward what happened" Edward said "we will tell you when we get there." Edward and Alice get home to see their whole family in the family room waiting for them. Rosalie says "So Alice what was your vision?" Alice says " we are gonna get new people in town it's a big family like ours maybe a bit bigger I don't know but I couldn't see their faces and Jasper's dominate mate is among them." They all stare at Alice in shock "Ali are you sure my mate is coming? Please don't be trying to trick me Alice" Jasper said. Alice said "Jasper I am positive that your mate is moving here and a chocolate factory is gonna be made here as well." "Does that mean we have to tell humans what we are?" Rosalie sneered "I have a feeling they already know what we are Rose" Alice said. "Oh I can't wait to meet them we are gonna be best friends they are very protective of one of the girls though" Alice said. The next day they went to school and found out they were getting a new music teacher since their old one was gonna quit in a week. At lunch a new girl came in and sat with Angela and Jessica "who are they?" she asked "those are the Cullen's" Jessica told her "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them and they are all together like together together its totally weird" Jess said. "Jess they aren't related" Angie said "but they live together its weird Alice is really weird she's the little pixie one the one next to her is her boyfriend Edward. Then there is Emmett he is the one that looks big he is with Rosalie Hale. Rosalie's twin brother Jasper is the only single one but don't bother trying apparently nobody here is good enough for him" Jess said. "Which one is he?" Bella said "he is the one who looks like he is in pain" Jess told her. "Rosalie and Jasper are Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew they are their foster kids I'm surprised she didn't leave them at an orphanage cause it's a lot of mouths to feed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: still don't own

Chapter 6

In England

Tom's pov

I head to the shrieking shack to pretend to kill Salazar for the elder wand. When I get there I see him waiting for me "ah Severus how good of you to join me but sadly I am going to kill you" "My lord have I not proved to be faithful to you let me bring you the potter brat" he said "Lucius can bring me the boy but you must die for I am not truly the elder wands master since it was you who killed the last master **Nagini kill**" I watched as my snake attacked him at least I know he will be fine. I leave him to die alone.

Severus pov

As I lay there "dying" I don't realize Harry is there until he takes the invisibility cloak off him and Weasley and Granger. Harry puts his and to my neck and looks at me and I weakly say "take them take them please" he looks back at them and says "give me a flask or anything" Granger give him a flask and he takes my memories of the meeting with Albus and of Lily when I was growing up again "look at me" I tell him he looks at me and I say "you have your mothers eyes" then I lay they dead.

Harry's pov

As I leave the shrieking shack I go to the headmaster's office and put the memories into a pensieve and find out that Grandfather has people believing I am a horcrux. After I view them I take the golden snitch in my pocket with me to the forbidden Forrest. On my way I talk to people who are my loved ones for a little while when I get to the clearing my dad is at I hear him say "I suppose I was wrong about him coming" "no you weren't I am right here" I say coming out I can tell he is trying not to laugh as am I next thing I hear is "NO HARRY" Hagrid said. My father points his wand at me and says "avada kedavra" I fell to the ground and I hear dad say "someone check him" Aunt Ria comes over and says "Are your cousins still in the castle safe?" "Yes" I say quietly. Then out loud she says

"He is dead" my dad says "you carry him" and I feel big arms carrying me and tears landing on me and I know it is Hagrid he has carrying me. We get back to the castle and stop and my dad says "stop fighting Harry Potter is dead join me and you will live your family will live bury your dead and all will be forgiven" Neville says "Harry will never be dead he will always be with us in our hearts." After Neville says that he cuts off Nagini's head and I roll out of Hagrids arms. "WHERE'S HARRY?" Hagrid yells I run into the castle with my father and everyone after us we are in the center dueling and he says "Avada Kedavra" I say "expeleramus" (sorry don't know how to spell that). He falls to his knees and turns to ash to let grandfather and uncle know who won. Now I can tell Nev the truth and see if he will come with us. I see Nev now is the perfect time to tell him "Hey Nev can I talk to you for a minute" I say "Sure Harry what do you need" he said "let's go somewhere private and I need a few more people here so I can explain it to you properly ok?" I say "ok Harry" he says so we see Draco with Pansy and Luna walking to us "Hey Harry Luna said you would need us" Draco said. I say "I also need Fred and George" "they are in the room of requirement waiting for us" Luna says. We get to the room of requirement and tell them all the truth they all look at us and say "we will join you in Forks Washington" then Fred says "Can we have Charley And Bill come to they love Harry like older brothers and they will love you all the same" "sure" Harry, Draco, Pansy and Luna says.

Draco's pov

Poor Harry can't get away and neither can we but Harry has it worse since he "killed" Uncle Tom. A few days later we can finally get away to our secret house. When we get there Uncle Tom says "I didn't know more people were coming with us" Harry says "I hope its ok if we told them the truth can they become immortal like us they want to be part of our family" "its fine Harry of course they can" Dad says. All of us kids star to laugh "what is so amusing children?" mom says "it's finally over that was so much fun and we have new family members to join us" we say. The adults all smile at us happy to see us laughing and smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own

Please review

Chapter 7

Fred's pov

We are on a plane to Forks Washington all the younger kids are asleep George and I found out that Luna is Draco, and Pansy's younger twin sister so we have become protective of her as well we see them all as our siblings. I sit in my seat with Pansy next to me sleeping thinking about what kind of cars we are all getting since we were told we each get our own car and motorbike if we want one. We finally land and the first thing Harry says when we arrive is "to the car place to pick out our cars and motorbikes if we want one" we all laughed. When we get to the dealer ship we all find what we want. "How big if the house grandpa?" Draco says "we are almost there Draco you will see when we get there and everyone gets their own bedroom and bathroom." Albus laughs. "Is Uncle Willy and Cousin Charlie already there?" Pansy asks "yes my little flower they are" Ria says. We get to the house and see that it isn't a house it's a castle "WOW" we all say the adults all laugh.

George's pov

As we all enter the house Ria says "you all start high school tomorrow so unpack and go to bed you can get breakfast at the school." "Ok" we all say. We all pick our rooms and unpack and go to bed. The next morning we all go to the garage and get in our cars Harry and Draco get on their motorbikes to race. When we get to school we see everyone staring at us "why are they all staring at us I got enough of that in England" Harry says "I think its cause we are new Harry" I say to calm him cause I know it makes him nervous. " don't forget we are Hadrian Riddle, Pansy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Luna Malfoy, Charlie Wonka, Neville Longbottom, and Fred and George Weasely" Harry says "We know Hadrian" Pansy says we all laugh. As we enter the admissions office we see a girl saying "please let me switch classes she is driving me mad" the lady says "I'm sorry Alice but there is nowhere I can move you to just try to ignore Jess and you will be fine" "ok Mrs. Campbell I will try" the girl Alice says. She turns to leave and sees us and says "hi my name is Alice are you new here?" "Yes we are new here we just move here from England" Luna says.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own

Chapter 8

Alice's pov

"Well I should get to class it was nice to meet you all bye" I say "bye" they all say. I hope I have some classes with them and I wonder what their names are I should of asked them "hey Edward can you read their minds?" I get a vision of him shaking his head no "ok" I think to him. As I sit in my seat someone walks in and sits next to me and everyone gasps I turn to look and see its one of the new girls. "Hi my name is Luna you left before we could introduce ourselves" she says "hi Luna sorry about that I didn't want to be late to my history class" I tell her "its fine" she says "so what do you have next" I ask her "gym along with the rest of my family and friends what about you?" she said/asked "I have gym next with my family then lunch" I say "we have lunch after gym to" she says "would you and your family and friends like to sit with my family and I at lunch?" I ask her "sure I'm sure they won't mind as long as you family doesn't mind" she says "I will let you know at gym class ok" I say "ok and I will let you know as well" she replied.

At gym

Luna's pov

"hey guys we were invited to have lunch with Alice and her family if that is ok with you guys and her family" I say "as long as its ok with her family its ok with us Luna" Harry says. The coach walked in and saw us and said "well it looks like we have some new students why don't you introduce yourselves and tell us your favorite sport/activity you like to go in gym" Fred goes first and says "Hi everyone my name is George and I like to play football" everyone says "hi George" George goes next and says "hi I am Fred and I like to play football as well" everyone says "hi Fred" Harry laughs and says "hi my name is Hadrian and I like Badminton and they tricked you the first one to introduced himself was Fred then it was George" everyone said "hi Hadrian and oh" then it was Charlie's turn and he said " hi my name is Charlie and I like the same as Hadrian" "hi Charlie" everyone says now it is Draco's turn "hi my name is Draconis and I also like the same as Hadrian" "hi Draconis" everyone says then Pansy says "I am Pansy and I like Badminton" "hi Pansy" everyone says well its now my turn "hi I am Luna and I like Badminton" "hi Luna" everyone says. ~I think we will like it here~ I think to my twins. ~we think so to Luna~ they think back to me. Neville says "hi I am Neville and I like Badminton as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: not mine don't own don't sue

~ thinking~ **parsal**

Chapter 9

In Italy

Aro's pov

As I sit in the throne room with my brothers I can't help but miss my mother, father, dad, brother and sisters, I know my brothers miss them to maybe it's time we go to visit them or call I should see what Marcus and Caius want to do. "Hey Marcus, Caius should we call mom and see if we can visit or just go see them?" I ask "we should call first Aro they may not be in England anymore" Marcus says. "You are right Marcus do you have her number Caius?" I say "yes Aro I will call her" he says.

Caius pov

As I call my mom I wait for her to answer she answered on the second ring "hello Caius what can I do for you? She asks "Aro, Marcus, and I were wondering if you were still in England and if we could visit you we really miss you" I say "well Caius we are no longer in England we are now in Forks Washington but you boys can visit us whenever you want to as long as you let us know ok" she says. Aro says "mom why are you in Forks" "well Aro our game in England is over and we wanted a fresh start Willy and I have opened another chocolate factory here if you come to visit bring your family with you ok" she said "ok mom we will and we love you and miss you, dad, and father very much" Marcus says "and we love and miss you boys as well Marcus" mom says "see you soon mom" we say "see you soon boys I will let the family know you are coming you might want to tell the vampires who live here that you are coming bye boys" she says "we will mom bye" we say. "Aro call Carlisle and tell him we are coming to Forks Washington to visit" I say "will do Caius" he says. Well now I am excited and bored time to go tell my wife and kids we are going to Forks Washington for a visit. I find Jane, Alec, and Athenodora in our room "we are going to Forks Washington for a visit" I say "why father?" Jane says "we are going to see my mother, father, dad, brother, sisters, cousins, uncles, and grandfather" I say "ok father/dear" the twins/Dora say.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: not mine don't own don't sue

~ thinking~ **parcel**

Chapter 10

In Italy

Marcus's pov

After my brother Caius left to tell Dora and the twins that we were going to Forks to see the rest of our family. I am the only one who doesn't have a wife or kids but I hope to have a wife and kids soon. I look over at Aro and say "shouldn't you be calling Carlisle now Aro?" Aro looks at me and says "yeah I should probably do that then I will go tell Cia will you tell the rest of the guard we will be leaving for a while and will let them know when we come back?" "Yes Aro I will after you call Carlisle" I say.

Aro pov

I pick up my phone and call Carlisle "hello?" he says "hi Carlisle its Aro how are you?" I say "oh hello Aro I am fine how are you? And what can I do for you?" he asks "well Marcus, Caius, and I are coming to Forks with our family to visit for a while we will be there in the morning if that's ok with you" I say "that's fine Aro may I ask why you are coming to forks?" he says "Carlisle we will explain when we get there" Marcus says "alright we will see you tomorrow morning then bye Aro bye Marcus" he says "bye Carlisle" we say. "Well Marcus I am going to go tell Cia and the boys" I say "Alright Aro I will go tell everyone else" Marcus says. I go to mine and Cia's part of the castle and in our room I see her and the boys " tomorrow we will be in forks for a while to visit the rest of our family" I say "that's fine Aro we should pack some clothes then get on the plane who is driving?" Sulpicia says "Dimitri would you like to fly the plane since you are the fastest at driving" I ask "sure dad" he says "awesome twin bro" Felix says. "Aro did you call Carlisle and let him know that we are coming to visit?" Cia says "yes Cia I just hung up with him before I came to tell you three Caius is telling Dora, Jane, and Alec" I say "ok" she says.

Marcus Pov

As I walk out of the throne room I see Heidi "Heidi can you get the rest of the guard please except Felix, Dimitri, Jane, and Alec" I say "of course master Marcus we will meet you in the throne room" she says "thank you Heidi" I say and she walks away to get them as I walk back into the throne room. I am sitting back in my throne when the guard and my brothers walk in "oh good you two can help explain to them with me" I say "ok brother" they say "ok so we are leaving today to go to Forks to visit our family while we are away we expect you to keep the castle in order until we get back" Aro says "we will let you know when we are coming back" Caius says "now we are all going to pack and Heidi is in charge until we get back" I say "yes masters" they say "let's go pack" Aro says "alright brother" Caius and I say.

In forks

Carlisle's pov

"Everyone please come to the living room" I say "what is it Carlisle" Esme says "the volturi are coming for a visit in the morning for a while" I say "I didn't see any decision of them coming" Alice says "it's alright Ali we will figure this out any idea why they are coming to visit Carlisle?" Edward asks "they said they will tell us when they get here" I say "alright Carlisle/dad" they all say. "Alright I have to go to work and you kids have to go to school" I say "alright bye" they all say and I head to work as they head to school.

**Sorry for not updating for a while I have been busy I will try not to wait so long next time and I hope this chapter was a little longer then the last chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything excepted my own characters

**AN: **Sorry for not updating for a while

I have been busy and a bit stressed.

**Chapter 11**

**Alice's P.O.V**

"Do you think they would still come over tomorrow even if we have some unwanted company coming?" I ask my family.

"I don't know Ali all we can do is hope the Volturi don't kill them" Edward says.

"Maybe they will tell us about themselves if they come over even if the Volturi will be there" Jaspers says.

"Way to think positive Jazz" Emmett says to which Jasper just rolls his eyes making Emmett laugh and Rosalie hit him on the head

"oww Rose" Emmett complains as we laugh at him we see Hadrian and his family and friends coming.

"Hey guys why is Emmett pouting?" Draconis says

"cause Rose hit my head and they all think it is funny" Emmett pouts.

"Oh" they all laugh with us

"you guys and girls are no fun" he complains as the bell rings and we all go to class.

In art class with Hadrian, Luna, Jasper, and Alice

**Luna's P.O.V**

Sitting in art class with Harry, Jasper and Alice is nice we can create whatever we want but right now we are waiting to find out what our project is based on so the four of us can start. "ok class for your projects I want you to be creative and do a maserpiece of your family and your friends as you think they would fit into your family" Mr. Collins says.

"Ok this will be fun" Harry whispers to me knowing that Alice and Jasper can hear us

"yeah it is especially with how big our family is" I whisper back causing the three of them to laugh quietly. Harry raises his hand

"sir can we start our project after school so we can have our whole family there"

"ofcourse but you don't have to start until tomorrow" he said

"ok sir" everyone says as the bell rings and we all walk out of class.

After School with Hadrian and his family

**Hadrian's P.O.V**

"So we have a project we have to start tomorrow in art class that has to do with ourfamily and friends and that of our partners family and friends together as a family" I say

"thats good but who are your partners Harry?" dad asks me

"Luna, Alice, and Jasper" I reply

"so you can start it when Aro, Caius, Marcus, Didyme, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Jane, Alec, Felix,and Demetri get here tomorrow" Aunt Ria says and i know she is happy to be able to see them again she misses them even if she doesn't show it.

"Should we tell the Cullens that we are immortal?" Pansy asks

"yes my little Flower I think we should" Uncle Salazar says

~I wonder if anyone in England is looking for us~ I think to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything excepted my own characters

**AN: **Sorry for not updating for a while

I have been busy and a bit stressed.

**Chapter 12**

**Ria's P.O.V**

I know the children are excIted to see Aro, Marcus, Caius, and their family and so am I If I am honest with myself. "hey mom how long until they get here?" Draco asks

" would you like to call them and ask them my little dragon?" I say

"yes please mom" he says

"go ahead I have to make sure your father isn't aggravating Willy again with his questions about how we are going to build the factory" I say as I laugh.

"ok mom" he says as I walk away laughing. Alot of people want to know if I ever show emotion if they knew me they would know I do when it comes to my family.

**Draco's P.O.V**

As mom walks away I call Marcus and he answers after the third ring "hello Draco" he says

"hey Marcus how long until you all get here?" i ask

"we will be there after you get to the cullens house after school tomorrow" Aro says

"ok Aro we can't wait to see you all" I say.

" We can't wait either little brother" Caius says

" funny Caius real funny" I say

"love you to" they say as they laugh which makes me laugh as I tell them I love them. I can't wait to tell everyone we get to see them tomorrow after school.

**Aro's P.O.V**

"Well now we know our family is excited to see us" I say

"well Aro did you expect them to not want to see us?" marcus says

"yeah Aro i mean I know we haven't seen them in a while I am sure they missed us as much as we missed them" Caius says.

" I know Marcus, and Cauis I just wonder if anyone in England is looking for them" I laugh and my brothers join me I am a bit worried cause if the people in England find my family they could be in trouble since grandfather, uncle Tom, and my dad are alive and not dead.

"Aro is something wrong you look worried brother?" my brothers ask me

"I am fine its just I am thinking about if the people in England will find our family I am worried about what would happen" I say

"we will talk to mom when we get there Aro maybe she can help" Marcus says to calm me down

"your right Marcus I will ask her when we see her" I say

**Sorry for not updating**

**Marcus and Didyme will be friends instead of mates**

**who should Marcus, Fred, George, Draco, Pansy, Bill, Charlie, Charley, and Didyme be with**

**Marcus/Bella**

**Marcus/Edward/Alice**

**Jacob/Draco**

**Draco/Leah**

**Bill/Didyme**

**Pansy/Seth**

**Pansy/Quil**

**Draco/Embry**

**Fred/Sam**

**George/Sam**

**Draco/Paul**

**Pansy/Paul**

**Pansy/Leah**

**Marcus/Billy**

**Fred/George/Sam**

**Pansy/Seth/Quil**

**Bill/Didyme/Jared**

**Bill/Jared**

**Didyme/Jared**

**Charley/Emily**

**Charley/Bella**

**Charlie/Angela**

**Charlie/Renata**

**please let me know**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Characters or songs except my own characters

**AN: **Sorry for not updating for a while

I have been busy and a bit stressed.

**Chapter 13**

**the next day at school**

**Harry's P.O.V**

"I wonder who our music teacher will be" Charlie says

"us either Charlie although Lucius was acting strang today we should get to music class to find our" I say as we enter the class we hear music.

"Ok we know those voices so where are they?" Pansy asks

"I don't know Pansy" Charlie says

next thing e know is we see uncle Lucius and Severus singing **Smack That **and also dancing to the song they are singing.

**[Lucius]  
Shady  
Konvic  
Up front  
Akon  
Slim Shady  
I see the one, because she be that lady! ohh!**

I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae-Bo  
And possibly bend you over  
Look back and watch me

[Chorus x2]  
Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!

Up front style ready to attack now  
Pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down  
Convicts got the whole thing packed now  
Step in the club now and wardrobe intact now!  
I feel it down and cracked now (ooh)  
I see it dull and backed now  
I'm gonna call her, then I pull the smack down  
Money no problem, pocket full of that now!

I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae-Bo  
And possibly bend you over  
Look back and watch me

[Chorus x2]  
Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!

[Severus]  
Ooh... Looks like another club banger  
They better hang on when they throw this thing on  
Get a li'l drink on it  
They gonna flip for this Akon shit  
You can bank on it!  
Pedicure medicure kitty-cat claws  
The way she climbs up and down them poles  
Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls  
Trying to hold my woodie back through my drawers  
Steps upstage didn't think I saw  
Creeps up behind me, she's like "you're"  
I'm like I know lets cut to the chase  
No time to waste back to my place  
Plus from the club to the crib it's like a mile away  
Or more like a palace shall I say  
Plus I got a pal if your gal is game  
In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing  
"Akon!"

[Lucius]  
I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae-Bo  
And possibly bend you over  
Look back and watch me

[Chorus x2]  
Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!

Eminem is rollin', D and em rollin' Boo  
And all marvelous them rolling  
Women just ho'ing big booty rollin'  
Soon I'll be on Eminem throwin "D!"  
Hittin' on less than "Three!"  
Block wheel style like "Whee!"  
Girl I can tell you want me because lately

I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow  
Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo  
Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae-Bo  
And possibly bend you over  
Look back and watch me

[Chorus x2]  
Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh-oooh!

**Salazar's P.O.V**

I can not believe my husband dragged me into being a music teacher with him. After we get done singing and dancing I say "Hello class my name is Severus Snape you will call me mister Snape"

"I will not be disrespected is that understood" I drawled

"Severus play nice anyway I am Lucius Malfoy and like my friend I will not be disrespected and you will call me Mister Malfoy" Lucifer says while looking at our daughter and nephews who are trying not to laugh at everyones faces.

"Wow your family is awesome Harry" Alice says

"what a compliment thank you young Alice" I say

"your welcome Mr. Snape" she says.

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

"Hey Dr Cullen what time would you like us to come over today?" Bill asks

"how about right after work cause the kids are coming over after school so how about you call your family and tell them and you can call me Carlisle" I say.

"Alright Carlisle see you later" he says

"bye Bill"

"bye" he says and walks away while pulling his cell phone out to call his friends/family. Well time to get back to work I guess atleast until its time to go home to see Aro, Marcus, Caius and their families. Oh I hope they won't hurt our new friends.

**Sorry for not updating **

**One vote per user**

**Marcus and Didyme will be friends instead of mates**

**who should Marcus, Fred, George, Draco, Pansy, Bill, Charlie, Charley, and Didyme be with**

**Marcus/Bella**

**Marcus/Edward/Alice**

**Jacob/Draco**

**Draco/Leah**

**Bill/Didyme**

**Pansy/Seth**

**Pansy/Quil**

**Draco/Embry**

**Fred/Sam**

**George/Sam**

**Draco/Paul**

**Pansy/Paul**

**Pansy/Leah**

**Marcus/Billy**

**Fred/George/Sam**

**Pansy/Seth/Quil**

**Bill/Didyme/Jared**

**Bill/Jared**

**Didyme/Jared**

**Charley/Emily**

**Charley/Bella**

**Charlie/Angela**

**Charlie/Renata**

**please let me know**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Characters or songs except my own characters

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a while **

**I have been busy and a bit stressed. **

**Chapter 14**

**the same day**

**Esme's P.O.V**

I am sitting in the family room with Narcissa, Willy, Bill, Charley, Tom, and Albus when I hear someone knock on the door "coming" I say as I walk to the door.

"Hello Esme you look lovely as ever my dear" Aro says

"Thank you Aro come in everyone is still at school or work except for a few of our friends" I say

"thats fine we would like to sit awhile it was a long trip" Marcus says as they come into the family room. As soon as they enter the three brothers stop and stare at Ria and her family.

"h-hello" they say ok thats wierd I have never heard them stutter before.

"Hello I am Narcissa Malfoy these are my twin brother Willy Wonka, Tom Riddle, Bill Weasley, his brother Charley Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore" Narcissa says

"its nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy" Caius says politely

Wait...What... POLITELY? when is Caius ever polite?

"its nice to meet all of you" Aro and Marcus say

"nice to meet you all as well" they say as several cars/bikes pull up.

**Ria's P.O.V**

"Hello any people here" we all hear Emmitt say followed by him getting hit on the head

"OWWWWW Rose that hurt" Emmitt pouts as they all come into the family room at the Cullen Residents.

"Hi mom" My kids say as they sit next to me

"hi kids where is your father and Severus?" I ask as they all laugh

"well they bet us $100 each if we beat them here and now we each get $100" they laugh

"they are cheaters Cissa" Lucius says

"Lucius they won fair and square if you hadn't of stopped on the way here we would of won" Severus drawls as the kids and I laugh.

"Oh my poor Luc can't beat his own children and their friends" I laugh as he pouts.

"Hello everyone" Carlisle says

"hey Carlisle we are all in the family room" Esme says.

**One vote per user**

**Marcus and Didyme will be friends instead of mates**

**who should Marcus, Fred, George, Draco, Pansy, Bill, Charlie, Charley, and Didyme be with**

**Marcus/Bella**

**Marcus/Edward/Alice**

**Jacob/Draco**

**Draco/Leah**

**Bill/Didyme**

**Pansy/Seth**

**Pansy/Quil**

**Draco/Embry**

**Fred/Sam**

**George/Sam**

**Draco/Paul**

**Pansy/Paul**

**Pansy/Leah**

**Marcus/Billy**

**Fred/George/Sam**

**Pansy/Seth/Quil**

**Bill/Didyme/Jared**

**Bill/Jared**

**Didyme/Jared**

**Charley/Emily**

**Charley/Bella**

**Charlie/Angela**

**Charlie/Renata**

**please let me know and let me know if you want them paired with someone else who I didn't list and the people in England will eventually show up in the story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Characters or songs except my own characters

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a while **

**I have been busy and a bit stressed. **

**Chapter 15**

**the same day**

**Carlisle's P.O.V**

I walk into the family room to see everyone there and the Volturi not trying to attack our friends what? "Aro my friend it is good to see you again" I say

"you as well Carlisle and I believe we should have introductions since everyone is here who should go first?" Aro asks

"why don't you go first Carlisle then the Volturi, and then us cause we have a lot to tell you" Narcissa says

"Alright well as most of you know I am Carlisle Cullen and the leader of this coven/family" I say

"I am Edward the oldest of the children and the first one Carlisle changed" Edward says.

"I am Esme Carlisle's mate/wife and the second one he changed"

"I am Rosalie Hale I am the third one he changed"

"I am Emmitt Cullen Carlisle changed me last after Rose got me to him"

"I am Jasper Hale I was changed during the southern wars"

"and I am Alice I don't remember who changed me."

**Aro's P.O.V**

Well I guess its our turn I wonder were mom and everyone are. "Hello I am Aro Volturi one of the leaders/kings" I say

"I am one of his twin brothers and fellow kings Marcus"

"I am Caius the youngest of the triplets and fellow kings"

"I am Sulpicia and am queen and wife/mother to Aro, Felix, and Demitry"

"I am Felix the older twin"

"I am Demitry the younger twin"

"I am Didyme a friend of theirs"

"I am Anthedora queen/mother of Caius, Jane, and Alec"

"I am Alec the older twin"

"and I am Jane the younger twin."

**Albus's P.O.V**

"Well I guess its our turn we haven't been truthfully honest with you but we will now I am Albus Wonka Father/Grandfather/Friend" I say as they stare at me in shock.

"I am his son Willy Wonka and the older twin and father/brother/friend"

"I am his Daughter Salazaria Wonka but I like being called Ria i am the younger twin and mother/sister/friend"

"I am Ria's Husband Salazar Slytherin and father/husband/brother/friend"

"I am also their husband Lucifer Volturi and father/husband/friend"

"I am am Salazar's twin brother Tom Slytherin and father/friend/brother in law"

"I am Bill Weasley the eldest brother"

"I am Charley Weasley the second oldest"

"We are Fred and George Weasley the fourth and fifth oldest"

"I am Neville Longbottom"

""I am Hadrian Slytherin"

"I am Draconis Slytherin Volturi the oldest of the triplets"

"I am Pansy Slytherin Volturi the middle triplet"

"I am Luna Slytherin Voltur the youngest triplet"

"I am Charlie Wonka the only child of my father Willy Wonka." We tell them everything about ourselves.

**One vote per user**

**Marcus and Didyme will be friends instead of mates**

**who should Marcus, Fred, George, Draco, Pansy, Bill, Charlie, Charley, and Didyme be with**

**Marcus/Bella**

**Marcus/Edward/Alice**

**Jacob/Draco**

**Draco/Leah**

**Bill/Didyme**

**Pansy/Seth**

**Pansy/Quil**

**Draco/Embry**

**Fred/Sam**

**George/Sam**

**Draco/Paul**

**Pansy/Paul**

**Pansy/Leah**

**Marcus/Billy**

**Fred/George/Sam**

**Pansy/Seth/Quil**

**Bill/Didyme/Jared**

**Bill/Jared**

**Didyme/Jared**

**Charley/Emily**

**Charley/Bella**

**Charlie/Angela**

**Charlie/Renata**

**please let me know and let me know if you want them paired with someone else who I didn't list and the people in England will eventually show up in the story.**


End file.
